


HEY LOVEBIRDS!

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cream, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, KillerCreamMare - Freeform, Knives, M/M, Sparring, Yall catch my wee reference hehe, implied - Freeform, killermare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: The Balance is when a certain amount of Aus have been created and others destroyed and everything needs to settle. No creation no destruction.In the forced chill time Dream is pent up(not like that...I think)  and so he and Cross spar :)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	HEY LOVEBIRDS!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symphoneum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphoneum/gifts).



> Art Inspired Drabble ya'll I'm back at it again at the Krispy Cream lmaoooo  
> https://twitter.com/symphoneum/status/1324046398497705986?s=09
> 
> Cross 1st person pov nonsense enjoyyy

"Let's spar." He said, his tone both a little distracted and a little cheerful as Dream smiled at me. 

There was no reason to refuse and I could tell that the guardian brothers had been getting a little antsy, what with the need to stop fighting while the Balance settles. He eagerly drags me to the sparring room and once we've finished stretching and stood in our places he still looked distracted, surveying the room and murmuring to himself. 

"Say how much damage can this room take?" 

My bonebrows rise. "A fair amount. Why?" 

"...Could you ask Nighty if we could head out and occupy an area? Just for a little bit." Dreams blinks hopefully. _Oh no he's using the puppy eyes look away!_

"Why not ask him yourself?" Don't look, _don't look._

"He'll think I'm trying to take over...And we can't read each easily when we're so close." 

_Oh no he's pouting. He shouldn't be so cute when he pouts._

"Fine." I grit out, as if I wasn't already stumbling at the thought his sad small lights. "But this doesn't look much better..." 

_"Thank you!_ " He says, hugging me with star shaped eyes and all hints of sadness gone. He giggles at my squint and simply nuzzles me more to appease. It's working. He's been hanging with Blue too much. 

**_"But hurry ba~ck."_** The haunting words are matched with a grin that reminds of his twin, his eyelights strands withholding unfathomable wells of power. Challenge, invitation and threat, searing into me and setting off my soul, pulling at the power in my body to defend and match it. 

And like a gust of wind the moment is over and the little Dream steps back, hands behind his back and a normal smile in place. He giggles at the shock on my face as I use my knife ( ~~when had I even summoned it?~~ ) to cut open a quick portal to the hall before Nightmare's office. 

A breath catching moment later and I'm in front of the door with a knuckle raised to knock- 

"You know I don't like it when you port in the building." Nightmare sighs as he pours over paperwork and plans, a round set of spectacles that aren't cute on his face. 

"My apologies," I just barely avoid using a title "I thought I'd bring you this request directly." 

"From Dream I imagine?" The amusement in his tone makes me feel sheepish for some reason. 

"Yes..." 

Nightmare tuts, "You're such a sucker Cross." He grins wickedly as the tiniest hint of colour stains my cheekbones...or at least I hope its tiny. 

"He wishes to temporarily spread his influence over an area for a spar between us." 

Nightmare stops reading completely and as I watch the anger rising with his tentacles I realise even more how much of a sucker I am for agreeing to ask this. 

_"Temporarily_! It's only temporary. I even have a good area in mind already. He can't use his full power properly like this." 

" ** _Exactly~_** So why would I give access to the one thing that would make him a viable threat?" 

I swallow air as I think. 

"Because the fight would tire out his reserves. He's holding back as much as you if not more so-" ~~(for your sake goes unsaid)~~ "-And by him exercising that you will now have the larger power pool, my lord." 

The oily tentacles stop rising and his anger quickly simmers away as he considers the offer. The accidentally title drop probably helped some. 

"Well...If you say it like that..." Their smiles are definitely shadows of each other. "Then sure~ Go ahead!" 

"Thank you, sire." I bow, the formal language slipping out under my nerves. A bad indicative habit I never managed to break which only got worse being with him. 

I rise to find his face inches from mine. 

"-And please, call me Nightmare like normal. No need for all this stiffness. I'm not mad after all~" 

_"Yes, My Lord Nightmare."_ Again the language slips. 

Nightmare and Dream's visage overlap as he chuckles, single eyelight humming with a power that makes me suppress a shudder. I leave the office. 

*** 

**"Oh it's perfect!"** Dreams yells, his excited voice echoing across the large-ish clearing surrounded by dark forest. I found this place back in the earlier days of my...employment with Nightmare, dangerous delusions of escape and just general instability making me testy and unnecessarily rebellious.   
The blackened trees suffered for my fury and turbulent emotions many times...as such I cleared the debris and used it for firewood. _~~("Such a Good Boy. :)")~~_ and so the space grew bigger and bigger. 

Dream was acting with far more...energy than usual...More like Blue. Not that the guardian wasn't as bright as his name. But that there was a calm maturity to it a lot of the time, more so in this environment where his aura should be suppressed by Nightmare's...He must be a lot more pent up than I realised. This spar should be interesting. 

"Ok! Can you stand back? This will only take a moment." Dream says, scanning the grounds. A bone brow raise and a nod is all offer as I comply, stepping a decent distance away to watch him work. He takes measured and graceful steps to the centre of the clearing and sends me a final blazing smile over his shoulder before he begins. 

He takes an audible slow and impossibly deep ~~(well he's all bones so that's a moot point)~~ breath, raising his hands high before exhaling and bringing his hands down in an almost swinging motion as his energy disperses. Light, spring air and warmth billows outwards and grass and green and flowers grow and cover the formerly barren earth. The dried as if dead trees on the borderline gain bright leaves and flowers and even a fruit or two. And I rather embarrassingly gasp as the invisible yet gentle weight of Nightmare's negativity is ripped from me, leaving my soul lighter than it's been in some time. 

_"What do you think?"_ The slightly hesitant question snaps me out of my introspection and is in stark contrast to the confident spark in his eyes. My jaw shuts with a click and I look out into the veritable meadow in the depths of the Lord of Negativity's land. 

"Are you sure you want to fight here?" I smirk at him, hand on my hip. 

Dream leans towards me, his eye lights like rifts of light and says with that dangerous twin smile; _**"Yes."**_

In the distance I hear the snap of several venus fly traps and the squeak of a rat in a cat's claws. The once sweet and relaxing meadow tingles with a hungry energy, drawing glee from the foolish little life drawn to to be devoured. I grin. 

"Let's do this." 

We leap away from each other, landing on opposite sides of the clearing and already armed. The Fight begins. 

Our weapons and our souls sing as we unleash a competitive hellscape of power on the poor land, arrows burning the grass and deep slashes from my knife wounding the ground. I am delightfully surprised when he snaps his bow in two, butterfly swords nearly breaking my guard. My knife has to take the back seat as I evade, the weapon too large for such a close quarters brawl. Taking inspiration from him I create a twin pair of bone knives, just the right size for parrying and not overly taxing on my determination. 

Our blades shine as they smash into each other, again and again. There's a mutual borderline animalistic **glee** to this fight, souls beating in time with fast paced steps and dancing swings. As we grin at each other with another brilliant clash of blades and I stare into the suns of his bright and blazing eye lights I can't help but think about how Dream is just so fucking Beautiful like this and I- 

**"HEY LOVEBIRDS!"**

And the moment is broken gdi Killer! 

_"GET A ROOM!"_

"Oh my god! **_SHUT UP KILLER!!_** " 

Killer laughs so hard he's wheezing as I shout at him, flushed and embarrassed to not have even noticed him and Nightmare's approach let alone their arrival. When did they get here actually?   
Nightmare mutters something about too much positivity and I flush even deeper, unable to do much except pant as I come down from my adrenaline filled state. Dream is silent as he does the same and I think I'll combust if I look at him now. We must look like such a sight, panting and sweating and blushing like siblings caught fighting.

I banish my knives and angrily stalk over to Killer seeing as he now owes me noogie privileges and I catch the slight grin on Nightmare's face as he watches me. I can feel my cheekbones get hotter somehow and it's not fair.   
As I engage in an unsatisfying noogie with the annoying Killer ~~(he's wheezed himself to exhaustion, the idiot)~~ Nightmare walks up to Dream and whispers something that makes the twin turn into a lightbulb. Both of them send gazes that sear and set my soul racing again. Killer, being at chest height hears it and like the prick he is he smirks up at me. 

_"Shut up."_

"i haven't said anything." 

I noogie him again, my skull a lightbulb. 


End file.
